This invention relates to doll houses, and in particular to a hanging doll house, which is essentially two-dimensional, while possessing three-dimensional characteristics.
Doll houses are traditionally three-dimensional because three-dimensionality allows children to play in a scaled down version of a house, which possesses a certain amount of realism. As with the doll houses, the pieces of furniture and the like are also scaled down, while possessing essentially all of the details of full size pieces of furniture, fittings, and the like.
The traditional three-dimensional doll house generally proves to be frustrating, useless and unsafe when the child is either too young, i.e., little children, toddlers and the like, or when the child is handicapped in some way, either mentally or physically. The traditional doll houses are often frustrating to the point of their being of reduced usefulness because generally the small size and fragility of the pieces makes manipulating the pieces difficult. Further, children in the above catagories often have not entirely mastered three-dimensional relationships, and so the placing of the pieces can become both a difficult and frustrating experience.
A need therefore exists for a doll house which possesses some three-dimensional characteristics, while being manipulatable by children unable to play with three-dimensional doll houses.